The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Installing doors into buildings under construction typically requires the assistance of various tradesmen. For example, for one opening, tradesmen such as carpenters, painters, glaziers, electricians, and drywallers are required to complete the installation of the door. Other tradesmen may also be used for the installation of the door. The number of tradesmen increases when the door has security or other specialty items incorporated near the door opening. Reducing the number of tradesmen will reduce the overall cost of the door when installation is included. Also, a reduction in human factors may also be reduced.
Door operators are typically designed around the concept of a return spring capable of exerting latching pressure with a spring alone. For example, many return springs provide about 15 lbs. of latching pressure using a spring. A motor large enough to overcome the spring pressure must be provided to operate a door operator. A door operator is capable of moving a door from an open position to a closed position, as well as from a closed position to an open position. Because of the size of the spring and the motor, a box that is approximately 6″×6″×36″ is mounted, in plain view, over the door opening to house the motor and spring. Providing such door hardware in plain view may reduce the aesthetic appeal of the opening.